The Sickle Cell Disease Association, Gulf Coast Alabama purposes to implement four long-term objectives which will result in a greater continuity of health care supportive services for clients with sickle cell disease in the gulf coast region. They are: OBJECTIVE 1 To create and implement an educational model that will facilitate an increased quality of life for clients with sickle cell disease through a provision of educational intervention seminars - Preventive Care Program (PCP) and to continue to enhance and expand the education, screening, counseling and supportive services through systematic program evaluations. OBJECTIVE 2 To identify and enroll adult clients in the Career Assistance Program so as to provide client services which will enhance employment training opportunities for persons with sickle cell disease and to develop and maintain an effective employer network, to develop and implement a youth component to the Career Assistance Program, and to expand and enhance the adult education referral system. OBJECTIVE 3 To develop and implement a statewide statistical support unit for data collection and analysis of information for community based programs in the state of Alabama. OBJECTIVE 4 To develop and implement a model training program for comprehensive care providers in urban and rural areas using the tracking procedures developed by the University of South Alabama Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center and the Community Based Sickle Cell Program in Mobile.